Lirios
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La caída de una flor, el cambio de estación y el aire cálido meciendo las ramas de un hermoso árbol. Todo eso y más puede verse a través de la ventana y Jean lo ve pero no lo siente. Su cabeza esta demasiado ocupada por malos pensamientos. Pensamientos que Lily Luna Potter se encargara de diluir hasta su extinción. Pues Lily haría cualquier cosa por la gente que ama.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

La historia que se relata a continuación forma parte del universo de La Llamada del Elegido

Esta historia es participe del Amigo Invisible del foro Amor de Tercera Generación y dedicado a Layla Clapton, quien pidió un Femslash de Lily Luna Potter con cualquiera sin apellido Weasley. Espero que le sirva una Potter-Lovegood-Longbottom

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

La primavera es esquiva, a veces puede sorprenderte con un campo verde que crece a la sombra de montañas nevadas aun con el invierno dando sus últimos coletazos. Otras veces se esconde hasta que poco a poco va apropiándose de árboles dormidos y los despierta de su letargo inducido.

Pero da igual si la primavera se adelanta o se retrasa pues el cerezo que crece en el jardín siempre florece para que los habitantes de la casa puedan verlo, siempre en marzo y nunca falla.

Este año no podía ser diferente y sus flores ya se han abierto mostrando un majestuoso dibujo de tonos blancos y azules que brillan con luz propia cuando llueve y las gotas se quedan titilando en sus ramas, como si de pequeñas chispas de luz se tratasen.

Su tono azul es tan tenue que apenas podría verse de día, pues el blanco es demasiado brillante; pero cuando atardece y el Sol inunda todo el cielo de rojos y anaranjados jirones de luz, el cerezo parece generar una aureola de luz propia, repeliendo esos colores tan opuestos y lanzando a los observadores tonos azules tan intensos como cálidos.

El azul siempre ha sido un color frío pero en ese árbol obtiene el efecto contrario.

Todo el que observa esa maravilla de la naturaleza siente como su corazón se pausa lentamente y se siente relajado, meditando en un limbo de sosiego y calma. Pero hoy, alguien se concentra en una sola flor. Una que desprovista ya de parte de su encanto sucumbe y se desgaja de su rama para caer al suelo. En su baile solitario en el aire, descubre una corriente de brisa ascendente y cálida que solo un ave podría ver.

Lo que era una caída a su desaparición se convierte en un amplio baile de gracilidad y delicadeza donde sus pétalos a modo de alas, danzan por el aire. Gira y gira alrededor de un mismo punto mientras desciende delicadamente como si no existiera la gravedad y solo su deseo de bajar fuera lo que la lleva al suelo.

A medio camino, dos golondrinas bajan en picado y la hacen tambalearse mientras dan vueltas a su alrededor con una sincronía prodigiosa para luego desaparecer en un aleteo y esconderse en su nido cercano. Y la flor desprovista ya de sustento llega a su final posándose suavemente en el agua del pequeño estanque que nace a los pies del cerezo.

Allí se mece en un agua tranquila, solo interrumpida por la ligera brisa que empuja a la flor de un extremo a otro del estanque hasta que al final se hunde y, como sus hermanas, permanece en el fondo iluminándolo con su blanca belleza.

En el momento en que la flor deja de verse para ser solo un reflejo acuático, Jean se recuesta en el marco de la ventana en el que está sentada. Lleva una hora contemplando el jardín, un rastro costroso y salino une su barbilla a sus ojos. Ya no le quedan más lágrimas que derramar aunque el dolor no remite, como si de un fuego se tratase y ya no pudiera seguir extinguiéndolo con el llanto.

Y se pregunta por qué no puede ser como esa flor, volar sin preocuparse, su destino es incierto podría caer en cualquier parte sin importarle, se deja mecer por la brisa hasta un futuro oscuro o brillante. No le importa.

Pero Jean no es una flor, se preocupa aunque le duela hacerlo. No solo se preocupa, le duele. En lo más hondo de su interior, una espina que parece una espada ardiente. Algo que no debería estar pero que ella misma permitió su paso. El dolor de la mentira. La traición. Sentirse utilizada por alguien que debía protegerla.

Hace meses que le ocurrió, casi un año entero y aún le pesa como si tuviera una armadura de piedra de la que no puede deshacerse; la piel le arde como si estuviera bañándose en ácido, su corazón se aletarga cansado. Sabe perfectamente que su problema es nimio, una estupidez de una estúpida cría, en comparación con lo que ocurre fuera del colegio, con lo que tienen que soportar sus madres y el resto de su familia.

Jean no es tonta, sabe que sus problemas no tienen ni punto de comparación con los demás y por eso los guarda en lo más profundo de su ser. Y esa es la causa de que la carcoma día a día de forma ponzoñosa y en silencio sepulcral.

Le gustaría hablarlo con alguien, quien sea pero no quiere airear sus problemas, debe combatir sus propias batallas. De esa forma podrá enfrentarse al futuro que le espera en este mundo con una guerra aun fresca en la memoria colectiva y otra a punto de estallar de forma violenta.

—¿Aún sigues así por ese imbécil? —preguntó Lily, entrando en la habitación como un vendaval, pañuelo en mano y con una cara encolerizada. Le cogió la barbilla con la mano y empezó a frotar con fuerza el pañuelo hasta limpiar completamente la cara a Jean. Luego la miró con una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo siento…

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó Lily sacando la varita—. Te he dicho una, dos, tres y mil millones de veces que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tu novio se montó una orgía con toda la casa Hufflepuff, tú le dejaste. Y ahora él se pasa los días de fiesta en fiesta y tú aquí amargada porque eres tan tonta que te crees responsable de que se fuera con otras. Te dije que no era de fiar. Un Ravenclaw con pasado de Slytherin, mala combinación de inteligencia y manipulación.

—Pero…

— ¡Qué te calles! Ahora estoy hablando yo. Fue tu novio durante cinco meses en los cuales te volcaste más que él, en los que tú cargabas con todo el peso de esa relación y él mientras se dedicaba a ir de flor en flor como el vil insecto que es —Lily no paraba de dar vueltas y hacer aspavientos con los brazos como si lo que estuviera diciendo no tuviera el más mínimo sentido para ella—. Además deberías considerar lo que propició aquel esperpento haciendo lo que hizo —El tono de voz de Lily se fue suavizando mientras miraba fijamente a Jean a los ojos.

Una sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios antes de adelantarse para besar a Jean. Ella le devolvió el beso necesitada de algo de cariño que le recordara que la vida puede dar muchos golpes pero que siempre te puedes volver a levantar imponiéndote a los contratiempos. Lily siempre conseguía que se sintiera invencible cuando la besaba.

Era como sentir una corriente eléctrica nacer en el pecho y extenderse como una explosión por todo el cuerpo. Durante unos segundos besar a Lily era como convertirse en un dios omnipotente.

— Te quiero.

—No es novedad. —Lily entornó los labios en una sonrisa socarrona— ¿Mejor? Puedo volver a hacerlo hasta que te sientas bien.

—Me das muchas buenas razones para mentirte y decirte que no estoy mejor —bromeó Jean, abrazando a su novia.

—Eres una Lovegood-Potter, tú jamás estarás bien —rió Lily acariciando la nariz de Jean con la punta del dedo anular.

—¡Oye! Soy una Longbottom. Xen es el Potter —replicó mientras apretaba el vientre de Lily para que se cayera sobre el sofá.

—Qué lío de familia tienes montado… Eso significa que técnicamente lo nuestro no es incesto. Está bien saberlo.

—¿Te preocupaba?

— Ínfimamente. Pensaba en lo raro que quedaría la invitación a la boda.

—Luego yo soy la que va deprisa en las relaciones.

— Sólo un poco. —Jean golpeó a Lily con el cojín que tenía más cerca mientras tanteaba en busca de otro, pero al verlos en la esquina más alejada de la habitación desistió y siguió hablando con Lily.

—Tú piensas en nuestra boda y yo voy deprisa. ¿Quién de las dos es una Lovegood ahora?

—Sólo me parezco a mi madre. Ya sabes que desde que conoció a mi padre tuvo clarísimo que se casarían.

—Un día le preguntare a tía Ginny cómo es posible que una niña de dos años piense algo más que en los colores primarios y en lo comestible que puede ser la plastilina.

—Yo que tú no lo haría. Tío Ron lo intentó una vez y aún tiene que depilarse las plumas de la espalda.

—Eso explica porque se pone traje de neopreno cada vez que vamos a la playa.

—Tiene suerte. Le oí una vez que una tal Cho Chang intentó seducir a mi padre y creo que aun está en la Torre de Londres por delitos contra la corona y alta traición. No es bueno meterse con una periodista deportiva; quién lo iba a decir.

—¡Qué familia! Y yo me quejaba de mis problemas sentimentales.

—Tus problemas son muy importantes para mí, Jean.

—Lo sé, Lily. Simplemente me ponía en perspectiva. Aunque la idea de vengarme de Yeral me está seduciendo bastante.

—Lo de seducir lo hago yo, déjate de seducciones con planes de venganza. Pero cuando volvamos le teñimos el pelo de fucsia —Ambas estallaron en carcajadas solo de imaginarse a Yeral con su melena fucsia.

La puerta, en ese momento, se abrió mostrando una mirada enturbiada por una cicatriz que iba de arriba a abajo de la cara.

—Chicas, tengo que cambiar el papel del pasillo, será mejor que no salgáis en una hora o dos. Ya tenéis excusa para hacer lo que quiera que hagan las adolescentes con sus parejas —murmuró, guiñando un ojo de un color rojo intenso.

—Gracias, Eirian. Tú siempre pensando en nuestro bienestar biológico —bromeó Lily, poniéndose la varita en la oreja, como costumbre aprendida de su tía Luna.

—Gracias, papá —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Jean, mirando fijamente a los ojos bicolores de Eirian—. Veo que mamá te ha echado el guante para que hagas de criado —Eirian salió de la habitación como un suspiro y volvió a entrar visiblemente aliviado.

—La misma mala leche que Prince. No vuelvas a llamarme papá. La última vez que lo dijiste Prince me tiró por la ventana y Luna tuvo que pasarse cinco horas quitándome los cristales y las espinas.

—Mamá siempre ha tenido buena puntería, te tiró por la única ventana que daba a la jardinera de las zarzas de moras.

—Es el problema de tener a una Potter por madre. Es muy celosa de que Eirian se intente llevar a su mujer —intervino Lily.

—Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Luna y yo compartamos esa conexión —se quejó Eirian—. Recordad no salir en unas cinco o seis horas hasta que el pegamento se seque. No quiero que os desmayéis por los vapores. Ya tengo suficiente con el odio de una Potter, no quiero ganarme el de una Weasley —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y cerrando la puerta.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer solas durante cinco horas…?

—… Con la habitación insonorizada y sellada… —añadió Jean dando un par de golpes de varita en dirección a la puerta.

—Eres mala, Jean Lovegood-Potter.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

El vapor blanco se onduló al paso de las vagonetas de color escarlata. Se arremolinó, creando diversas formas que nadie veía. Todos estaban absortos en sus conversaciones y nadie parecía interesado en los efectos de túnel de viento que se formaban alrededor del tren. Algunos estaban muy preocupados por el reinicio de los exámenes tras un periodo de descanso, que para la gran mayoría no fue tal pues el estudio ocupo gran parte de sus días y sus noches.

Lily, Jean, Alice y Hugo no estaban entre ellos, aun les faltaba un año para los EXTASIS. Tras los TIMO habían ganado un año de relativo descanso que les ha permitido estar más aletargados de lo que a sus padres les gustaría.

Alice y Hugo no paraban de lanzar cartas al asiento en un juego de reglas inventadas sobre la marcha. Casi se podían escuchar las quejas de los magos y brujas de los cromos cuando una nueva carta chocaba contra ellos en imparable ascenso hasta que ambos jugadores se quedaban sin cromos y debían volver a empezar.

—Te repito que ser tu padre no le da poderes especiales —se quejaba Alice arrancándole a Hugo el cromo de Neville Longbottom.

—Eso es que no le has visto un domingo a las ocho de la tarde. Tiene que ser un poder tropezarse con todos los muebles de la casa dos veces seguidas, una para la ida a la cocina y otra a la vuelta. Y a veces hasta cuatro y cinco veces si se le cae las tostadas con mermelada

—Vaya poder. Eso lo hace Lily cada vez que Jean la besa y no por eso tiene poderes raros sacados de la manga para que ganes a mi Remus Lupin —protestó Alice, agitando el cromo de Remus que se puso verde por momentos. Ni siquiera se fijaron en cómo Lily se ponía roja de vergüenza y furia. Dio un latigazo con la varita y el habitáculo se lleno de cromos.

—Alice, tú sí que tienes un poder olímpico. Siempre logras enfadar a la Diosa de los Maleficios —espetó divertida Jean, viendo como Hugo y Alice saltaban por los aires tratando de agarrar todos los cromos y que ninguno se perdiera o saliera volando por la ventana.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —murmuró Lily guardando la varita en un bolsillo y apoyándose contra el pecho de Jean.

—Por eso siempre te lo digo en la cama —susurró Jean, dándole un beso en la coronilla. Notó como Lily se turbaba ligeramente.

—¿Quieres un nuevo peinado basado en un nido de avestruces?

—No nos han oído, paranoica.

—Hasta que un día nos oigan y entonces acabemos encadenadas a una pared —Murmuró Lily mordiéndose el labio al imaginarse a Jean encadenada.

—Eso no lo haría nadie… Bueno, Ripper lo haría pero dudo que lo haga por lo que hagamos y digamos durante nuestras cabalgatas nocturnas.

—Te prefería melancólica, no me provocabas tantos sonrojos.

—No sé qué decirte. Cuando te enfadas sueles sonrojarte.

—Nosotros sí que nos vamos a enfadar sino empiezan a hablar en voz entendible y no en murciélago —se quejaron Hugo y Alice con un puñado de cromos cada uno formando dos torres muy poco estables y amenazando con caerse en su precario equilibrio.

—Hablaba de lo mono que estáis cuando no intentáis convertir el tren en una chuchería —mintió Lily mientras le clavaba el codo a Jean para que se mantuviera callada.

—En nuestra defensa diremos que ese día estábamos bajos de azúcar… —empezó Hugo.

—Y no era tan mala idea. Puede que esperar a que el tren parase hubiera sido lo más precavido pero no sabes cómo se pone Hugo cuando no come azúcar —terminó Alice recibiendo un pellizco de Hugo.

—Fuiste tú quien quiso convertir el vapor de la locomotora en nubes de malvavisco —replicó Hugo enfurruñándose.

—Y tú querías que los cristales fueran de piruleta para lamerlos y que nadie te mirara raro —contraatacó Alice—. Cómo si eso fuera posible —añadió por lo bajo.

—Te he oído.

—Suele decirse que los que se pelean se desean, pero lo vuestro ya es amor verdadero con mayúsculas como sigáis así; terminareis convertidos en dos terrones de azúcar —dijo una voz desde la puerta del compartimento—. Eso me recuerda una vez que me enfrenté a una mujer cristalizada en el sur de Chile…

—Tío Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lily, levantándose como un resorte y tirándose a los brazos de su tío favorito y derribándole en el proceso como si fuera una bludger.

—Misión oficial de protección —dijo muy serio Ron sin poder disimular el hastío que le suponía su cometido.

—¿Nosotros? —inquirió Jean con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando lo que le había pasado a James unos meses atrás.

—Más quisiera. Un idiota que ha sido atacado por otro aún más grande. Y como sus padres tienen hilos en las altas esferas, han tirado de ellos y ahora tengo que vigilarle como si fuera su niñera. Primero era como su criada hasta que le tiré el chocolate caliente en la entrepierna… Por accidente, claro está.

—¿Y a quien han atacado y cómo le han dejado para que tengas que ser su criada? —preguntó Hugo divertido.

—Hierba, Ciervo, Yeral o algo por el estilo. Un nombre pijo —respondió Ron rascándose la cabeza. Jean y Lily se miraron durante un segundo conteniendo la respiración—. Y lo diré de una forma suave: dudo que pueda volver a montar una escoba o siquiera correr en lo que le queda de juventud.

»Sólo tengo claro que lo han hecho con meticulosidad para que fuera grave pero no mortífero, muy metódico. Casi estoy impresionado, y después de aguantar a ese mocoso hasta comprendo al agresor, debió tener razones de sobra para hacerlo. Yo ya tengo unas cuantas para repetir el proceso con sus brazos…

—¿Yeral no es el chico que te puso los cuernos, Jean? —preguntó Alice pensativa antes de llevarse alarmada las manos a los labios comprobando que los habían embrujado. Vio con furia como Lily se guardaba la varita con rapidez. No la suficiente, pues Ron vio el movimiento y la observó con suspicacia.

—¿No estaréis metidas? Sería mucho papeleo —interrogó mirándolas inquisitivamente.

—Por supuesto que no —exclamaron a la vez—. Solo pretendíamos ponerle la cabeza fucsia cuando llegáramos al castillo.

—Tranquilas. Sé perfectamente quien hizo esto. Solo quería asustaros un poco —dijo de forma tranquilizadora y divertida, Ron.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

—Si os lo dijera ya no sería un acto altruista. Además se supone que no puedo saberlo —respondió, guiñándoles un ojo.

—Eirian —murmuraron como si fuera una obviedad.

—Yo no he dicho nada —terminó Ron saliendo del compartimento con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Nuestros padres dirán lo que quieran, que tienen toda la razón, pero a veces es un buen tipo —dijo Alice aguantando una carcajada.

—Dejar cojo a un estudiante no es precisamente para recibir un premio a la bondad —musitó Hugo con media sonrisa.

—Se lo merecía —zanjó Lily cogiendo de la mano a Jean.

—Yo lo mato… No. Primero se lo diré a mi madre y luego lo matamos entre las dos —bramó Jean con los ojos chispeantes—. Ahora no me puedo vengar yo.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees. Ahora mismo vamos y le ponemos hasta las cejas de verde fosforito si hace falta. Lo que sea por mi preciosa princesa —dijo Lily acariciando a Jean en la mejilla.

—Haces unas cosas tan poco románticas —replicó Jean mostrando un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Lo que sea por ver esos dientes tan bonitos en una expresión que no sea amenazante —lisonjeó Lily robándole un beso.

—Vamos a convertir en Leprecaunt a ese mamón —dijo Jean saltando del asiento y blandiendo su varita como si fuera una espada.

—Os acompañamos —se apuntaron Alice y Hugo antes de que Lily les tirase de nuevo al asiento.

—Esto es una cita entre mi novia y yo, queridos —repuso con un guiño Lily—. Vamos cariño.

—Siempre sabes cómo enamorar a una chica. Pero luego vamos a por Eirian.

—Contigo iría al fin del mundo a crearle una barba violeta a Voldemort.

—Siempre juntas.

—Siempre peligrosas.


End file.
